


Liquid Courage

by PrizeCow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, gender neutral reader, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrizeCow/pseuds/PrizeCow
Summary: You were never a fan of whiskey.





	

Drink after drink. Your face was turning red and your speech was becoming more and more slurred. Who knew wine could hit you hard? Though you were not the only in this state. Hana managed to sneak more than enough drinks to make her a giggling mess. 

It wasn't that you hadn't drank before, it was just that you underestimated your new  _ family _ at Overwatch and their ability to hold their liquor. You were struggling to keep up with some of them.

It started with McCree rounding up as many people as he could into having a small drinking game. The prize for the winner was a small pool of cash which all the participants pitched in. From the reasonably sized group from the beginning the only ones who remained were you, Lucio, Junkrat, and McCree.

But a couple shots later of Lucio’s choice there was only you and McCree left in the competition. Roadhog decided that Junkrat had more than enough and Lucio was having troubles holding everything down.

“C-can we just call a truce?” You managed to form a coherent sentence as you stumbled around the decorated mess hall. You caught your balance after grabbing onto the cowboy’s arm. You rested your face onto it and slowly turned and buried your face into his chest.

“I’ll never truce hun, never lost a drinking competition and don’t plan on it anytime,” he says and runs his hand through your hair. “But I won’t make you drink anymore, you’re a mess right now sweetheart,” he adds. He tilts his head down and presses his lips against your head. “Pretty impressive if I say so.”

You were melting on the inside. Stuck in his embrace, this was all you wanted.

You don't move from his embrace after, you wrap your arms around him and enjoy the hug even more. McCree was known for his flirtatious motives and you always tried your best to avoid them. But now? You could blame it on the alcohol. 

“First the worst, second the best,” you mumble into his chest.

McCree pushes you forward so he can see your face. He smiles, “Did’ya say somethin’ hun?”

“Nothing at all, just that I was --” you were stopped mid-sentence by his mouth crashing down onto yours.

“Sorry, you were saying?” He gives you his sly smile after he pulls away from you. The taste of his whiskey lingered on your lips. You were never a fan but at this moment it was all you craved.

**Author's Note:**

> three glasses of wine later here i am posting this/// happy holidays


End file.
